uHTS IMPLEMENTATION CORE General Facility Description. Occupying -1500 ft2 of space, the uHTS core provides state-of-the-art environmental controls to maintain humidity, temperature and air-borne particulate to a class 10,000 clean room standard. Within 100 feet of the this facility is an additional 350 ft2 of laboratory space used for reagent preparation and consumables storage. The uHTS core is subdivided into 3 laboratories: (1) uHTS assay adaptation/implementation laboratory, (2) uHTS platform laboratory and (3) the compound management laboratory. To facilitate efficient use of resources, relevant capital equipment is shared between the laboratories. 1. The uHTS Implementation Laboratory This laboratory, located within the clean room facility and adjacent to the uHTS platform, contains capital equipment to facilitate off-line (pre-uHTS) assay implementation and miniaturization experiments, as well as facilities for sterile cell culture and media preparation.